Time Sensing
Time sensing is the ability to sense significant past and future events, both in global and personal timelines. Characters *Ariana Crinamorte has this ability naturally. *Belleze Crinamorte had stolen the precognitive aspect of this ability from Ariana, giving himself precognition. *Greg Baxendale has this ability naturally. *Jack Riordan will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Ariana Crinamorte' Ariana can control this ability well. She can focus on certain individuals to sense their timelines, and focus on an entire coven to learn of future threats to them. Previously, she could only sense past events, but she regained the precognitive aspect after her brother's death. She usually only gains knowledge of an event, but sometimes she can also experience visions of it. She closes her eyes to focus more clearly on her vision, and still did this out of habit even while she was blinded. Certain people can block her from focusing on them, using abilities like repulsion, which once even burned her eyes out when she tried to force her ability past it. She was eventually healed, but she was blinded for years. Other individuals are naturally difficult to sense, if their existence is in a form vastly different to anything she's experienced or knows of. She first learned of this liability when Lola and Lotan Calwin vanished from her foresight after they were merged. Her ability has been manipulated by precognition manipulation occasionally, and has also weakened since she was drained, resulting in holes in her vision and threats she will not sense in time. 'Belleze Crinamorte ' Belleze could only sense future events and seemed to have developed less control than Ariana has to date. He would either gain a vision of an event, or would simply know it would happen. He'd need to focus and target the ability to use it. 'Greg Baxendale ' Greg's skill with this ability is varied - he is very skilled at discovering the past and seeing someone's previous timeline, but he finds it much more difficult to forsee the future and predict events. Normally, he simply receives the information he is searching for, which appears as thoughts in his mind, but occasionally he gets visions of the past or future, often when he is in contact with the relevant person or object. 'Jack Riordan' Jack will at first experience dreams showing him aspects of the future, and later he will begin to see the future in waking visions as well. He will occasionally be able to block them, but will find doing so difficult. Additionally, he will be able to receive visions showing him past events, usually the recent past. He will not be able to aim or control the contents of the dreams and visions at all, though what he sees will almost always be relevant to him. Similar Abilities *Precognition is the ability to sense future events by various means *Postcognition is the ability to sense any event after it has occured *Clairsentience and absorption can both sense histories by touch *Precognitive dreaming, precognitive instincts, precognitive painting, precognitive speech, precognitive visions, precognitive writing and premonition touch can all be used to predict the future *Precognition manipulation is the ability to interfere with precognitive abilities *Path sensing is the ability to sense a particular person's path through life *Chronocognition is the ability to sense past, present and future events *Temporal anarchy is the ability to defy the normal flow of time *Psychometry is the ability to view an object's history and future *Reality contingency is the ability to see and manipulate possibilities in reality Category:Abilities